Get out my room!
by roguewanderer
Summary: who would want Jean as a roommate! Not Rogue thats for sure! Shes determined to get Jean out through all means necessary! So determined she acts crazy! Read some of the outragious things she does! R&R if you must lol!
1. Prologue always wanted one of these!

HaHa!! Im supposed to be doing work......oh well!! I got this idea from an email i was sent by my friend!! This is a Very short chapter and the chaps will be in diary form!!! HEY HEY!!   
  
Basically its Rogue the worst roommate ever! How will she get rid of Jean???  
  
EnJoY!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
/Jean, Rogue may i speak to you both please\  
  
Both teens made their way to his office, Jean with a smile and Rogue with a scowl.   
  
"Now as you know we now have a new student and since she's friendly with Kitty im moving Kitty so that she's sharing with her and since the Alcolytes are now here there is a lack of space so you both will now be sharing a room. Now if you'll excuse me"  
  
And with that the prof wheeled out the room, who was shortly followed by Rogue who stormed away in a temper.   
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I cant believe i have to share a room with Rogue, not that im complaining to much i mean she's a really nice person......at least i think she is, im not sure but i think she doesn't like me! I mean who wouldn't like me!! Hmm....well shall have to make the best of this because I don't want to let down the professor!   
  
Yours Jean  
  
*****  
  
Journal  
  
I cant believe i have to share with HER!! I mean god could this get any worse!! Stupid Kitty and her Stupid new Roommate!! GAH!! OH! I just had an idea!! I could do the most irritating things in the world then Jean would be begging to change room mates and then i might get Kitty back or even have a room to my self!! Sorted!! Come tomorrow Jean wont know what hit her!!!  
  
Rogue  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Very short but just a taster haha!! Youll love some of the things she does! oh what fun!! There all short chaps by the way! An irritation a chapter!! hahahahahaha!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	2. Phase 1 backfires! Badly!

HeYlo To YoU AlL!!!! Yes Tis me once again!! I know I know I REALLY (see how important it is its in capitals!!!) should be working!! BUT however you see when I need to work and have no time I ALWAYS get ideas n stuff and insperation!!! And then when im NOT working and have spare time I get writers block!!! OH WOEST ME!!! *faints from over dramatacism*  
  
Boo!!   
  
Nope not down and out for the count......... yet!! lol!! So heres the next lil bit its short and only the start!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh!! and Dark Jaded Rose *wipes away tear* always good to get the first review for a fic! And WoW so quick!! I only posted it umm......sometime late at night today erm....yes? .... hi! Im me! whore you?!  
  
Moving on!!  
  
Diary form not Dairy!!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
I'm a bit confused I mean I left for one of my training sessions with the New recruits and when I got back I swear someone had switched the sheets around! but I'm not sure....maybe its me! New room maybe I was wrong, ill just leave it.  
  
  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
OH MY GOD!! How stupid can she be!! She went out for Danger room and I swapped the sheets she shrugged and left it at that!! GRRR!!! Right fine! Next plan ill just freak her out with twitching!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
  
  
I think something's wrong with Rogue I mean I came in from dinner and she was sat on her bed like normal but she was twitching, like moving her head twitching....its a little weird and I cant believe I didn't notice before! So I just left her too her book! I hope that was the right thing to do!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Ha! Think I'm getting to her slightly, but its not enough!! Think I may have to freak her out some more................I know!!! Talking in the sleep! Great!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I left Rogue earlier with her twitching I mean its not that bad I can live with it! But I got back to the room to find her asleep, (poor thing) so being quiet I was sorting out my room and I heard talking and it turned out to be Rogue! I never knew she talked in her sleep! At first it shocked me but I think I can live to ignore it I mean its not her fault!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Stupid Jean!! What is with her! I did that twitching and talking thing with Kitty and she ran out the room screaming!!! Fine if that's how its going to be so be it!! This means war!!!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Its weird I've been sharing a room with Rogue for about a week now and she's stopped twitching and sleep talking, I'm not quite sure what they were - maybe it was an episode? never mind its over now! - So anyway I went into my room on the 2nd day (Tuesday) and I found that my lamp had been moved and so had my pencil case, at first I thought it was me and not remembering where I put my things but I'm a telepath I have like photographic memory. But I thought nothing of it and ignored it. So over the next couple of days more of my things kept moving around the room! And then I came in yesterday and even my furniture had moved!! So I told the professor and he said it was probably a practical joke, and all of my stuff was still there just moved so I left it. But then I came in today and all of my things (well most) were on the ceiling! Stuck there with glue!!! Who would do that!!!! So I told the professor and now Kurt, Bobby and St. John have been punished! I mean who else could it be!?  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Well it went to plan! and her face was a sight! A true Kodak moment if any was!! But I do feel slightly bad that Kurt, Bobby and John were punished I mean who would've guessed id done it? Ah well!! That was the bright side!! The bad side is that Jean thought it was them so hasn't reacted at all!!! Stupid Jean!!! I know a good one I did when I was a kid and it used to freak Irene out!! Haven't done it in years though!! Wonder if I can still talk backwards! Well worth a try!!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I sent Rogue to see Mr. McCoy I mean I was worried, I told him about the twitching and sleep talking and what she did today which was Really weird!! I came into the room and Rogue was at the desk so I asked her to open the window since I was on the bed and she got up and walked BACKWARDS! So I asked her if she was alright and she talked some gibberish i couldn't understand!! I swear that girl has something wrong with her! That's why I sent her to Mr. McCoy to check on her make sure everything's alright.  
  
Your Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
I cant stand that Stupid Red Head!!!! She sent me to the MED LAB!!! And Hank checked me out!!!! I had to tell him it was a joke but he didn't believe me!!! GAH!!! That's it!! This means Ultimate War Jean Grey!!!!!  
  
Rogue  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
HAHA!!! Trust me its only just started there are PLENTY left to go!! And they haven't even started to get to the good ones yet!!! Till next time where there'll be Transformers, Heart Attacks, Burning Papers, Doors and Announcements!!! You'll have to wait and see what I mean!!! HaHaHaHaHaHa!!!!!  
  
Toodles!!! 


	3. Transformers, Heart Attacks, Burning Pap...

Glad people are liking these!! Im so tempted to do some of these!! HAHA!!! MEntAl!! Ok!! here you go!!!!  
  
Dairy form not Diary!! - ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm really beginning to get worried about Rogue now, I came in from college and found her on her bed surrounded by the toys Transformers! It looked like she'd spent her whole allowance on them! And when I asked her why she just looked at me strangely saying "They're more than meets the eye." I don't understand her sometimes! I'm slightly tempted to ask the professor to have us switch roommates or something......no! I'm determined not to let the professor down! I mean she hasn't done anything 'really' strange yet so maybe it is her going through some kind of phase  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
I think I'm starting freak her out! The down side I had to spend all my allowance on the Transformers! Was worth it to see her face, it was like she had to think 'really' carefully about what to say before she asked me what I was doing!! Plus Jamie's forever in my debt and doing my chores for 6months cause I gave him half the toys and Kurt's doing them for the other 6months since I gave him the other half! (never would've guessed that he had an obsession with them! Note to self; remember that for blackmailing material later!) Back to Jean! I've decided that the insanity approach doesn't seem to be working yet So! I have decided to move to a different approach (though I'm still going to keep insanity up) getting her in trouble deliberately!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm slightly worried! I came into our room the other day and the door was missing! As in to get into the room you just walked through the frame! I couldn't believe it and Logan was miffed because he had to put a new door on. I cant imagine what happened! I mean I asked Rogue and she didn't know she just shrugged! Why is it I cant get any peace around this place any more?  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Oh this has to be the best yet! I decided to start with her family - I don't feel guilty or anything cause I don't even know them! - I waited until everyone was out the other day and rang UPS to pick up a big parcel (postage due - of course!) then I removed our door got out some brown paper wrapped it (badly but who cares) and sent it to Jeans parents address. I mean Jean has been on the phone to her parents for nearly 2hrs being told off!! Ha!! Oh I wish I could've video taped her when she answered!! Brilliant! Though I think people are getting suspicious - well when I say people I mean Kurt, Bobby and John cause they got blamed again! But John kept saying he didn't care and that who ever did it was a genius, the other two found it very funny but were miffed for being blamed. Ah well their loss my gain!! Onto the next one!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm annoyed at Rogue! After the door incident she seemed to think it would be funny to not only scare me but get me into trouble as well!! We were sat in our room getting ready to go to bed when she started to convulse slightly and had her hand over her heart and then collapsed! I was so scared I forgot I could have just called people through my telepathy so I ran screaming for Mr. McCoy to come and help - which also incidentally got the attention of the other students (I was surprised at how worried Gambit seemed to be) - but when I returned with him she was sat on her bed reading her book like she normally does before she goes to bed! I couldn't believe it!! And when I asked her what happened she just kept saying "nothing" and was convinced 'I' was sick!!! The nerve!!!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal   
  
That had to be the oldest one in the book!! I cant believe she went out screaming like she did!! My acting skills have once again done me justice!! Of course now I think Kurt is suspicious of me, oh well I've got blackmailing material if he tries to rat me out!! Hmmm... think I might try one of the insanity ones again!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I think Rogues out to get me, that or she's up to something I'm not quite sure which! I mean I walked into the room the other day to find her kneeling next to our metal waste paper bin and she was putting papers into whilst it was on fire!! But that wasn't just it she kept glancing at me and eyeing me suspiciously like it was either something to do with me Or something she didn't want me to find out!! I think there's more then meets the eye with her! And I'm planning on staying to find out what!!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Well that one backfired! Now she's more determined to stay - yes I found that out by reading her diary! I tell you she really is stupid! Of course I'm out to get her!! - So! I think ill just annoy the hell out of her!! 1) cause its fun and 2) cause annoys the hell out of them  
  
Rogue   
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm really starting to get annoyed with Rogue now, every time I come into our room 'no matter what she's doing' if its talking to someone (on the phone or in person) or working or anything, after 1minute she'll stand up announce she's taking a shower and then go have a shower!! I don't understand! Is she trying to annoy me or does she do this to all her new roommates??  
  
Yours Jean  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ha Ha Oh!! Im SO gonna do that to my roommate....when i get one! But i need the money...oooo dilemma!! Oooooo big word!!! How exciting!!! lol!!!   
  
Well i found that this story seems to be popular!!! YeY for me!! Lol!! maybe the R&R is what does it?? Who knows are people so bad they need instructions to review???? who knows?? Not me!! hahahahahahaha!!! Must toodle!! Must finish composition! It is due in in.....uh oh erm...something hrs?? not sure!! Well its tomorrow anyway! So next time there will be Annoying questions, Matresses, Books, Static and Blinds!!! Till then though!!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	4. Annoying questions, Matresses, Books, St...

Glad people are liking these!! Im so tempted to do some of these!! HAHA!!! MEntAl!! Ok!! here you go!!!!  
  
So proud so proud!! Finished my composition And had time to write another chapter!! Oh! Its good fun! And Im loving reviews!! Hehehehe!! Well who doesnt!! I cant believe ive got so many for only 3 chapters!! Shocking! lol! Must be doing somehthing right I suppose! lol!   
  
Diary form not chickens!! - ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm getting tired now, and I mean physically and mentally, with Rogue! The announcing she's going for a shower has been going on for nearly a week now and she hasn't showed any signs of stopping! Not only that but when I was in bed last night I was just about to go to sleep when I was woken by Rogue asking me "Didja ever wonder why the prof has all this money? And where it comes from?" At first I ignored her and just mumbled a "no" I mean I was tired! I thought that she was satisfied because she was quiet for ages but then as I was about to fall asleep again she asked me "Didja ever wonder why Pietro's hair is naturally white and if Magneto's is naturally white or if it turned it in old age?" This time I actually told her "no" and again she fell silent! (at this point I was 'really' tired!) But she couldn't stop there!! I was just about to go to sleep again and she asked me "Didja ever wonder why you don't have a code name like everyone else?" This time I sat up and said "No I don't!" and I watched her shrug then lay down and go to sleep. I was happy, well that was until I found myself not being able to sleep because I was trying to answer the questions she had asked me. So now I've had no sleep! I think ill have a nap since Rogues not around to ruin it.  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
That has to be the funniest thing I've done yet! Cant believe I haven't thought of it before now! I was trying not to laugh all day as I watched Jean yawning ad practically sleep walking! Best thing is I knew it would work! She's a telepath and a goody-to-shoes perfectionist! If she doesn't know something it'll bug her till she finds out! That's why it was fool proof! Ha! Well I have a feeling I wont live if I do another thing like that! Think I might try the insanity thing again! Oh! The announcing thing is working like a charm too! Its been a week and I think she's really starting to get ticked off! hmmm.....in that case I think ill keep it up for 2 more weeks see what she does!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm starting to think that Rogues doing this on purpose just to annoy and scare me! Well that or she's completely insane (which might I add I'm not ruling out yet!) I came into our room today and found her mattress under her bed and her dirty laundry on top of the bed frame, oh! and I also found that she was asleep on top of the mattress (however she managed to squeeze in I don't know!) Weird thing was that when i asked why she'd done it she said "Gotta save space," twenty times while twitching violently.   
  
I'm going for another nap cause I think Rogues sleeping on her mattress (under the bed still)  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Ouch! Note to self, don't do that again! Well I mean I could do most of it but I'm not climbing under there again! I'm surprised I could get out! (well I very almost didn't! Thanks to Kitty and her powers I was fine! Well except this cramp! Ouch!) Well I have now successfully re-shelved 'all' of the books so that the spines are facing the wall! Ha like to see her find her book now! Oh wait! Damn! She's a telepath shell just turn them round all at once! hmm.... I know!! ]  
  
Oh! Gotta go prissy princess is here!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I swear I'm going to decapitate that girl!! All of the books on the bookshelf have been turned around (that's spines facing the wall) I mean I wasn't too bothered at first because I didn't need a book and I could've easily turned them around, but Rogue stood up nearly every 5mins to go to the bookshelf and then complain 'very' loudly! I was trying to work!!! I'm about to give up! No! I cant let the professor down! Ill just ignore her!  
  
  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal   
  
Isn't it wonderful when everything falls into place?! Namely me annoying the hell out of Jean! If the bookshelf thing wasn't enough I really ticked her off because I sat at my desk doing work and had radio static playing next to me. When she came in to work and what not she kept looking at me annoyingly (that or it was Jeans attempt at a scowl! Pathetic one if it was!) Best thing was if she asked me to turn it off or listen to some music I just opened my mouth in shock and said "What! But its just gettin' to the good part!" I swear if her head could explode it would've! And I know she's still tired so I must keep it that way!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
When I said decapitate I meant chop into little unidentifiable pieces that I would bury in the woods never to be found again!!! Radio Static!!!! She was listening to Radio Static!! Not only that but she refused to turn it off!! Just kept telling me "What! But its just gettin' to the good part!" If she does anything else I'm going to...no! I'm going to be the better man, well women, and not let her get to me! There's not much more she can do to me I'm sure!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Not much more I can do to her! Who does she think I am? An amateur! I'm an expert at annoying people!! Well Id love to see her be the better 'women' when I deprive her of even more sleep! Ha! She wont last here long I can tell you!  
  
Rogue   
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm so tired! I cant even focus anymore! I was in bed last night and Rogue came in and opened the blinds, well I didn't notice at the time because it was still dark and I was so tired! So this morning I was woken up by the having the sun in my eyes at the crack of dawn!!! I couldn't believe it!! I swear... no! No I'm not letting Her get to ME!!! Weird thing was that when I (and she) were wide awake she got up just as I was and 'closed' the blinds!! What!! I don't understand the logic in it!! Ill have to talk to Kitty and see if what she's doing is normal or not .  
  
Yours Jean  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Dere you go!! hahahahahaha!! So much fun I can tell you!!! lalalalalalalalala oh! and I love the suggestions may have to find somewhere to put them! lol! So yes have done my compositions together lasting just over 5mins! Seperatly theyre 2.5somthing and are the same length! totally unintentional too!! hahahaha!! Well you didnt need to know that so I shall leave you! hmmm...midnight need sleep!! So quickly! Nxt time there will be.....*drum roll*....secret admirer, giggling, wrong bed, porn (dont worry its not that bad!) and a fish tank! Till next time!!  
  
Toodles!! 


	5. secret admirer, giggling, wrong bed, a f...

Here we go once more another chapter! Cant think of anything to write except that I keep Remy locked in my attic for personal reasons! I did not kidnap him he came willingly!! - There that should sort out that media mess ive got myself into!  
  
Diary form not Dogs!! - ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm so excited!! So excited and flattered that I can even ignore Rogues annoying announcements!! I keep receiving e-mails from a secret admirer!! I have no idea who it could be but still!!! hmmm.....maybe Kitty will know who their from!!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
What an idiot! She's been running around for the nearly 3days asking who they could be from!! Best thing is I created a whole new account so no one knows its me!! It surprises me how at how stupid some people can be really!! Oh! just had an evil thought!! Oh! and timing she's just coming in from the shower now!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I think there's something wrong with me!! I mean every time I walk in from the shower Rogue lowers her head and giggles!! Rogue doesn't giggle!! Which means that something must be wrong!!!! I think I'll go see Hank and he can do a check then ill know.  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Isn't it great when you make people 'so' paranoid they have to go to their doctor just to make sure their ok!! Oh! You know some part of me wants her to stay just so I can carry on annoying the hell out of her!! Then again a bigger part of me Really wants her out! So in that case let me annoy her once again!   
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm tired Again!! and my back hurts! I had to sleep downstairs in the Rec. room because when I came in from my private danger room session I found Rogue asleep in my bed! So when I went to use her bed I found that there was nothing there, not even a mattress! I have no idea where it all went but I was forced to sleep on the couch in the Rec. room!! Oh I'm so tired!  
  
  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal   
  
Ha! Jeans a zombie again! I never thought that it would work I mean she must have been 'really' tired from her private Danger Room session (cause she probably thinks she's better then the rest of us!) not to notice that the mattress and stuff was hidden underneath the bed! I worry about her intelligence sometimes! In that case I think ill just freak her out, its bound to work with her being so tired and all, question is do I have enough money? Ill just borrow some off Kurt I'm sure he wont mind!  
  
Rogue  
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
  
  
Either I'm too tired and am seeing things or I am witnessing Rogue talking to a fish talk filled with tinned sardines and beer! ............ I need some sleep if this is what its going to do to me!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Wont be long now I can tell!! Perfect!! Funny thing to remember, you can convince someone who is extremely tired anything! I convinced Jean she was hallucinating me talking to a fish tank filled with tinned sardines and beer and she believed me! Of course it was a little harder to explain it to Logan who found me carrying it out to empty, I think he's keeping an eye on me now to make sure I don't loose my marbles! I hope this doesn't ruin things!  
  
Rogue   
  
******  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm really annoyed again! Well that but mainly embarrassed! I've been walking around for 3days with people snickering behind my back and whispering! So I read their minds (I know its wrong and immoral but I couldn't stand it anymore) and I found that Rogue has been showing people who come looking for me a porn stash that was under my bed!! Who put 'that' there I don't know!! But Rogue showing everyone!!! Id tell one of the teachers but its embarrassing enough already!! Cause I know everyone thinks its mine!! Some people have a sick sense of humour!! I'm going to have to have a 'talk' with Rogue I think!  
  
Yours Jean  
  
******  
  
Journal  
  
Jean just had a 'talk' with me, was quite funny actually! I didn't listen or hear a word she said because I was talking to the psyches in my head instead, I should do it more often they have some really good ideas about how to annoy her and get rid of her, I think Ill use them. Great here she comes again! For another 'talk' I'm guessing! Never mind gives me chance to get some ideas!  
  
Rogue  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Again I shall leave all comment n stuff cause i cant type anymore! Apart from cheers for the reviews!! They were so lovely!!! Id hug you but you dont know where ive been! So next time your getting Levitating, Cults, Computer, Declaration of war and Rubber bands  
  
Toodles!! 


End file.
